War thunder Online
by tekkitwithfarhan
Summary: Well with the creation of Fulldive tech Gaijin worked their asses off to port their well-known game War Thunder for it. It has made one of the most realistic war simulator more immersive. Now you can crew a tank with your best friends or operate a bomber as a team. A new challenge will arise as now there is also infantry combat.
1. Prolouge

**Well, this story pulls parts of GGO gun combat and the epicness of war thunder. I would really love to comments and suggestions from you, the readers of what vehicles you might want to see.**

A jagdtiger rolls down the forested path, the roar of the Maybach HL 230 echoes through the trees. Soon it reached the foot of am a menacing hill. The driver and radio operators hatch were opened and two heads popped up. Edwards who was in the driver's position had black hair and blue eyes, was with Shinano, who sat at the radio operators seat. She was the blond haired girl with ruby red eyes.

"Edwards, I don't think this tank can make it up that hill," Shinano informed Edward.

"Nah it will be fine, furthermore going around would take a very long time." A stubborn Edward replied.

He then stepped on the accelerator pedal and the jagdtiger began climbing the hill, at a very slow pace. The engine was giving all it can to pull the heavy tank destroyer up the hill. Just as they finally reach the top of the hill, the engine emitted an ear piercing screech and began to emit smoke. Edward reached down at drivers console to activate the fire extinguisher.

"Well, it seems that driving up the hill was a brilliant idea!" Shinano sarcastically snarked.

"Fine, we should have gone around the hill. Just take out the machine gun, I will put explosive charges on the ammo."Edward instructed her.

Right after Edward finished placing the explosive, Shinano sported a group of other players about you climbs the hill. The two of them got off the path and hid by climbing to the top of the threes.

The group of players finally reached the top of the hill, one of their members spotted the tank and got excited. The jagdtiger was one of the few sought-after tanks. They all ran towards the tank, the group were most likely new to the game as they did not check if the tank was booby trapped.

"It seems to be in fully working or…" One the team members shout was cut when Edward pressed the remote. The explosion of the 128mm ammo was earth-shaking, the two of them could feel the shockwave of the blast.

All the members of the group near the tank were all killed and a red sign, with a skull and the word dead, hung over their bodies.

"Looks we are gonna need to walk to the safe zone," Edward told Shinano.

"Ouch, that hurts,"Shinano said in a calm tone as she realized that a piece of shrapnel had hit her in her abdomen, the cut was glowing red and red pixel dripped to stimulate blood.

"Don't worry Shinano I have got some bandages."Edwards comforted Shinano as he rummaged his beg for bandages.


	2. Chapter 1 Dogfight

"Edwards watch out!" Shinano pulling out her sidearm, an M1911 to shoot a player who was about to sneak up on Edwards.

Edward picked up the Mg34 light machinegun removed from the jagdtiger. Soon a firefight broke out in the forested area they were outnumbered, 6 to 1 and Shinano could not fight properly as she still had that shard of steel impaled in her abdomen causing not able to concentrate were slowly pushed out of the forest till they were pushed onto the path.

"Crap, we are now in the open," Edwards stated while firing his weapon.

Just as their luck was about to run, gunfire took out some of the girls one with blonde and another with pink hair manned the machine gun of two teammates Fealans, Kreston, Erika and Harusame finally arrived

"Get on quick!" Fealan in the first Jeep alerted them.

Edwards got on to the back of one of the jeep, while Shinano got onto the other drove off quickly while still firing the machine guns.

"Sorry, we logged on late."Kreston, the driver of the other jeep.

It took them not long till they arrive in the safe zone resemble what looked like an American forward operating base in ww2, everyone was busy repairing their vehicles or cleaning their six of them finally meet with the rest of the group.

"Ah, Umar, Azurai, Miotaki, Seresu, Alexi, and Euny are that completes the team."Edwards happily shouted out.

"There is some kind of event happening at the eastern outpost like some kind of major battle, I heard that there are some good prizes,"Seresu informed the team.

After discussing it for a while they made up their mind to fly there, going by land would be too difficult and fast travel did not exist in this game due to the fact it will be less fun if you could just jump from base to base. The only exception is that you will respawn at the nearest base if you are killed.

The group headed to the runway a with a flick of their wrist a menu opened up for the moment they selected the plane they wanted the plane materialized on the immediately got into the cockpit and started the engines.

"Alright, I shall lead this team so follow me."Kreston in an R2Y2 Keiun kai Japanese jet fighter going to lead the team.

The group took off following Kreston. In the group there were 2 Me-262C-1a Jet fighters, 2 DO 335 B-2 heavy fighters, a Seafury carrier fighter, a J7W1 Shinden interceptor, an S0.800 Narval strike fighter, an HE 217-a7 heavy fighter,3 Spitfire fighters and an F-82E twin Mustang long distance fighter.

They were cruising at around 6000 m suddenly two Russian Mig-15 jet fighters is made a head-on attack taking out Seresu in one of the Spitfires and Euny in the Seafury. This caused mayhem in the skies Edwards and Shinano broke off from the group to chase down the Migs with there Me 262s.

The Migs were more advanced and better compared to the ancient Me 262s but the two were determined to take them down.

"We are coming to assist you."Miotaki and Fealans in the Narval and Shinden respectively.

The Migs made a sharp turn to prepare another attack Edwards attempted to do the same but he could pull off the sharp of the Migs had managed to take out Harusame in another group is now 3 members down.

"He's behind me, his behind me,"Azurai called out before his He 217 was dismantled by a single burst from the Mig.

The Mig Edward was tailing, was about lining up a shot on the F-82 Umar and Erika are on. Unfortunately for the pilot of the Mig, Edward has managed to line a shot. With a pull of the 30mm cannons made short work of that Mig. The second Mig made another sharp turn to attempt another run.

"Oh no, you don't!" Miotaki screamed as she pulled the trigger and the Migs Poor wing was sliced off by the Narvals six 20mm cannons.

Out of the 11 planes that took of only six manage to land at a near the alpines. Fortunately for the other teammates that were closed base when they were shot, they walked around they saw a display station showcasing the next event. The battle for the frozen path.


	3. Chapter 2 Frozen pass 1

"Hmm, it seems for this event vehicle and weapons are limited to late WW2" Euny read the rules out.

Suddenly a Bren carrier appeared out of know and almost ran over Miotaki. The Bren carrier was carrying the final three members of the team.

"Sorry Edwards we are late, we got your message while looting some chest for weapons." Roon, a blond-haired girl jumping out of the vehicle with Sierra and Kune.

The group of them discussed their plans and who would be placed in which tank. They were limited to German tanks and planes as this was a meant to represent a WW2 fight against America. They decide the Panther ll medium tank would be manned by Edwards, Shinano, Roon, Azurai, and Harusame, the King Tiger heavy tank would be manned by Kreston, Fealans, Umar, Miotaki and Euny, lastly, the Tiger 1 heavy tank would be manned by Seresu, Kune, Sierra, Erika, and Alexi.

A flare was shot into the air signifying the beginning of the match. Edwards who had his head out of the hatch, looked around to see the rare panzer 8 maus, it was huge much bigger than his panther. The group followed Edwards who was heading towards the rail tunnel.

Just as the reach they reach the top of the hill, two M41 walker bulldog light tanks were there capturing the point. In a panic the two tanks fired at front of Kreston's tank, the shots just bounced off the armor. Edwards and Seresu's tank immediately returned fire. They continued to the capture point, once they entered the faint glowing circle they got a pop-up telling them how long they would have to stay in the circle before its capture.

"Don't let your guard down," Edwards warns Seresu as their Tiger moves out of the tunnel.

Only a few meters after moving out their tank was hit by a shot. The radio went live and the team could hear the fear in Alexi's voice.

"A shot has pierced the turret and killed Erika and Seresu."She answered through the radio.

Their tank reversed back into the tunnel. Soon a bunch of M26 Pershing medium tanks with M4A3 medium tanks. Shinano the gunner of the panther ll aimed at the lead M26 upper armor plate and took a shoot. The shot pierced the frontal armor and most have hit some ammunition, as that M26 explode into flames.

"Deploy smoke and reverse we are outnumbered," Edwards told the rest of the team through the radio.

Unbeknownst to them, the enemy team was using the valley to flank them. Only when one of the enemies tanks shot hit Edwards Panther 2's fuel tank and started a fire, did they notice the enemy had just flanked them.

"Enemy tanks to the right, I repeat enemy tanks to the right." Those were the last words Edwards spoke before another shot pierce through the side of the tank causing the ammunition in the tank to explode.

Things were just getting worse for them, the enemy shot the side of Kreston's Tiger 2. Like the silver lining to a rain cloud, the enemy did not shoot at the rear of the turret but instead shot at where the Fealans the loader was.

In a state of anger, Miotaki turned the turret towards the tank that fired upon them. Squeezing the trigger, an 88mm round flew down the barrel and struck the enemy tank dead on. After Kreston grabs another round form the rear and shoved it into the barrel before tapping Miotaki's shoulder, that was a signal that another round was ready to be shot. Squeezing the trigger again another round was sent towards the enemy tank, this time there was an explosion, a huge one, in fact, that cause the turret of the Pershing to fly off.

Right after the smoke cleared Kreston was staring straight at the T95 super heavy tank. He knew he would have no chance to load the next. He braced in his seat knowing a round form the T95 would easily take out his tank. When he heard the sound of the 105mm cannon going off he knew that was it.

"Kreston, I am sorry for this."Kreston Heard Alexi's voice before hearing an explosion happen right nearby. Looking through the visor he saw the burning wreck of Tiger 1 right in front.

Piecing together Alexi's message and knowing that Alexi was the radio operator of a Tiger 1, he knew Alexi and her remaining crew sacrificed her tank to protect Kreston's tank. Now having a chance to fight back Kreston grab another round form the rear and stuffed it into the barrel before tapping Miotaki's shoulder.

Pulling the trigger the shell flew at the T95, but it just bounced off harmlessly due to the thick armor the T95 had.

"Alexi sacrificed her tank so we could have a chance to knock out that that, and we wasted that one chance." Kreston sighed.

There was suddenly a humming noise that broke Kreston's chain of thought. Opening the hatch and using a pair of binoculars he spots a green dot begin to get closer and closer.


	4. Chapter 3 Frozen pass 2

**Forgive the almost** **half a year gap from chapter 2 i had an important exam so i was too busy to right. Yes, i will include all the updates till the current one locked on. So yes you will be seeing Heli's soon.**

There it was a familiar triangular fuselage of the Messerschmitt 262. Kreston could see a bright orange trail, flying off from the wing before impacting the T-95 super heavy tank destroyer.

The first two hits, starting up a fire. Two more found its way onto the target. The final salvo of rockets was the nail in the coffin for the crew of the T-95, flames were spewing out form the hatches as the ammunition in the tank burned up.

Kreston waved to the pilot of the Me 262 before the headphones he was wearing crackled to life.

"You owe me one there Kreston," Edwards' voice was heard through the headphones.

Then they felt the ground begin to shake, squinting his eyes, Kreston could see heavy tanks climbing the hill. In the lead tank, the silver-haired commander was waving her hand at her.

"Reinforcements have arrived," Kreston heard through his headset a cold voice that would make anyone's spin chill.

The tanks finally reached the top of the hill and begin engaging at the tanks below. Kreston not wanting to be useless he told Miotaki to continue firing as he loaded the rounds. Taking a few second Kreston looked at a pop screen his teams had finally captured the point.

Meanwhile, Edwards was not having a fun time in the air, he was being chased 2 P-51 Mustangs an F-82 Twin Mustang. The pursuers had to dodge anti-aircraft fire while chasing the Me 262. Edwards looked at his left wings and could see a few bullet holes, he was hoping that the wings would not break off.

"Hello there Edwards." Edwards heard a very familiar voice, he just could just not remember who it was.

Turning his head he saw an FW-190 shooting down the F-82. Unfortunately for him a P-51 that had split off earlier, engaged him head-on. Edwards pressed down the trigger and a stream of 30mm rounds headed towards the P-51, after a few seconds the P-51 was a flaming mess. Edwards had a little celebration that he shot down the plane, but that was short-lived, the wreckage of the flaming P-51 impacted the Me-262 left-wing and cleanly sliced it off.

"Well, that..." His line was cut off as his ME 262 plowed into the trees.

Fortunately, the tickets of the enemy team finally ticked to zero and the round was won at the sight of the green flare. Kreston took a look around and saw that his ammunition was almost dry. Making a turn they drove back to their team's spawn area.

Turning off the engine, Kreston, Umar, Euny, and Miotaki exited the Tiger ll where the others were waiting. Alexi and the rest of her team commanded a Panther after their Tiger l went up in flames. Shinano also assisted by commanding a Kugelblitz to give anti-aircraft support.

Far away at the airfield, Edwards was inspecting his Me 262 which had been retrieved and repaired. The pilot of the Fw-190 approached Edwards, taking a few minutes to analyze he finally recognized her snow-white hair and azure blue eyes.

" It has been a long has it not, Elsa, or should I call the lonely Neet of the North," Edwards shouted to her. Her reply was just a wide smile back to him.

Back at the spawn are for their team Kreston and his team was busy minding their own business till the commander of the Tiger ll, they met previously approached Kreston. Her slited, golden eyes and deadly stare were causing chills to go down anyone. Not to mention her pale skin intensified the image that she was someone not to be messed with. Also standing next to her was almost looked like her except the fact that she did not tie up her hair and her bust was larger.

"You are not too bad of commander and you fought valiantly, but I'm here to meet your squad leader," She told Kreston in a cold, chilling voice.

"That would be me," Edwards appeared right behind them with Elsa grabbing onto his arm, well it did cause Shinano to become a bit jealous. "It's about the team openings isn't it ?"

After nodding she decided to introduce herself "I'm Salter you, Skilled in both driving and commanding a tank, you can also count on me if you need a replacement loader," in the same cold monotonous voice.

The girl that was standing next to her also introduced herself, "I am Jeane Ändern, I can also command a tank, am a decent gunner but I could fill the loader position if it is truly necessary"

Umar, Sierra, and Kune said their farewells to the team as they were temporarily leaving the team to join the brand new gaming trend which was some kind of survival thing.

"Alright till we meet again. Have fun jumping out of perfectly good planes…. Or buses," Edwards cracked up that joke right before they log out. "Right, shall we do some looting first ?"


End file.
